


Going Beyond

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astral Projection, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Castiel is Jack's Dad, Celebrations, Confident Dean, Dancing, Dean Uses Actual Words, Depressed Castiel, Depressed Dean, Dirty Talk, First Time Topping, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Jack Has Powers, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Post-Season/Series 12, Resurrection, Smut, Supportive Sam, Suspected Overdose, Telepathy, Temporary Character Death, The Empty, Top Castiel, Worried Sam, angel possession, married, reunited, sleep spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After Missouri Mosely tells Dean his profound bond with Castiel can survive death, he goes to extreme measures to find him and bring him back.





	Going Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> All telepathic communication between Dean and Castiel are in italics.

“Dean? I’m taking Jack out for some burgers...Dean? Oh fuck, fuck, fuck fuck…” Sam rushed over to the bed. Broken glass crunched under his boot. He slapped at his brother’s face. No response.

 

“Dean! Come on, man. Open your eyes! Goddamnit, Dean!” Sam shook his limp body violently. “Jack!” he screamed.

 

The young man rushed to his side. “Is he…?” Jack put a hand on Dean’s chest. “His soul is still in his body.”

 

“Fuck! He must have taken something. Can you heal him?” Sam was frantic, pulling at his hair. “We gotta get him to a hospital, get his stomach pumped.”

 

“Sam, it’s magic. A hospital won’t help.”

 

“Wha-? Is it a curse?”

 

Jack crouched down beside the bed to examine the shards of glass. He collected some residue and rubbed it between his fingers. “He’s put himself in the dream realm. He won’t come out until he’s ready.”

 

“We’ve used African dream root before.”

 

“This is more powerful. I’m sorry, Sam. Either he comes back of his own accord or this is his permanent state.”

 

***

 

Dean never stopped searching. His astral self could go anywhere. His soul remained with his body, no possession while he was out. But his consciousness was free to look for any signs Cas was still alive.

 

He’d come back before, an amnesiac playing house with some nut job who declared herself married to a naked guy she pulled out of the water. Who even does that? Crazy people, that’s who. So maybe it happened again. Cas’ body just vanished. He could be living with bears in a cave or in a hospital in a coma.

 

The dream root only took him through memories, mostly regrets. All of the missed moments he should have told Cas how he felt. Especially after their night in Colorado. Instead it came out as  _ want _ and  _ need _ . Cas gave himself completely to Dean and neither had much to say the next morning. 

 

Dean was going to tell him. Once Lucifer was trapped on the other side he was going to tell him he loved him. He was going to step up and help Cas raise the baby. He hadn't even told Sam his plan but he was sure his brother would support them. It was all taken from him in a flash.

 

And Jack was no baby. He was a nearly grown man with glowing yellow eyes. All Dean could see was red. Castiel died for nothing if he saved something born evil. Not on Dean’s watch. The man he loved was dead because of  _ him _ , because of Lucifer and his spawn.

 

So maybe he found himself slammed against the wall a couple times before it knocked any sense into him. The kid was scared and alone and trying to survive the world he didn’t ask to be brought into. He lost his mom before he ever got to hear her say his name or sing to him. He lost Cas before he got to meet the man who saved him from heaven’s wrath. It wasn’t fair and Dean sure as hell knew what being dealt that shit hand was like.

 

Maybe it was to honor Cas’ memory, maybe it was his own guilt. It hurt like hell to have a constant reminder of what he lost. He found himself relating to his father on a level he never had before. A grieving widower angry at the world and fueled by a sense of revenge. He heard the echo of Bobby’s voice telling him he was a better man than John Winchester by the time he’d downed the last of a whole case of beer. 

 

Nope. No better. Not if he lived like that. Not if Sam had to clean him up and sober him up enough for a job like he had done for John all those years. Not when some kid was counting on him to keep him safe from a new king of hell and the god squad. He had to get back to work.

 

The thought of Cas somehow surviving gnawed at the back of his brain. He’d kept it safely stored in the compartment he labeled as ‘false hope.’ Until he saw Missouri. She told him his profound bond was strong enough to keep Castiel tethered to him. He wasn’t gone, just lost. And Dean was determined to bring him back.

 

He’d spent many nights pouring through the Men of Letters libraries trying to find anything to help him. His best idea was to try astral projection but he lacked the focus to do it without assistance. He started messing with spells until he found one that would work, but the results were far too temporary. He’d be gone a couple hours before the pull back to his body was unavoidable. It wasn’t enough. He made it stronger.

 

He’d hoped twenty four hours would be enough. In hindsight he should have left a note so Sam wouldn't freak out. Hopefully Jack could sense the spell. As long as his body had a pulse he’d be fine.

 

Dean realized why Cas liked flying so much. With a thought he could transport himself anywhere, checking hospitals around the globe in mere minutes. He checked mental institutions, churches, cults...anything. Then he tried someplace he never wanted to go back to, even more than hell. The Empty. Where souls were lost in their own fears and desperation. 

 

He wished he could help them, all of them. Most of them were human or at least had been at some point. Too human to wind up in Purgatory. Some were the dim remnants of angel's, nothing but a glowing orb of sadness. Cas had probably put a few of them here. Or maybe they were just there to haunt him. Cas had fallen into deep depressions before. This could break him.

 

By the time Dean found him he was almost as dull as the others, but Dean still recognized him. Maybe part of him remembered what Cas looked like when he pulled him out of hell. Maybe it was their bond. The ache in his chest was purely mental without a physical body but it felt real.

 

_ Cas? _ He projected his thoughts.  _ Cas, it’s me. Dean. I came to get you out, buddy. _

 

_ You’re not real. You’ve been haunting me since I got here. Go ahead. Do your worst.  _

 

_ Cas, look, I’m really here. Don’t you feel that? That pull in your core? You know it’s me. It’s our bond. Somehow we stay connected. Just please… _

 

The orb shifted into the image of Cas they both remembered.  _ How are you here? What have you done? _

 

_ A spell. Astral projection. I’m safe back at the bunker with Sam and Jack. I’ve been looking for you.  _

 

_ I have no vessel to return to. _

 

_ Yes. _

 

_ What? _

 

_ Yes. Use my vessel till we find a new one or your old one. Something happened to you. I think the god squad has it.  _

 

_ Dean, you don’t know what you’re asking. We would be sharing your body, sharing each other’s thoughts and...feelings. _

 

_ I don’t care. Don’t you get that? I want you to see inside my head, my heart. I want you to know how much I...how much I love you. And how many times I wanted to say it and how many times I’ve looked at you and wanted to be kissing you, holding you. That night meant everything to me and I was too afraid to tell you how much. I’ve always been afraid of not being good enough for you. Please. Come back with me. I’m saying yes. _

 

The form of Cas rushed to him, enveloping him in a burst of blue-white light. It was like a supernova of energy and particles exploded and shoved them back into Dean’s body. 

 

***

 

“He’s opening his eyes!” Sam stood, still holding Dean’s hand. Jack came to grasp the other.

 

“Hello, Sam.”

 

“Dean?”

 

Jack’s eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief. “Castiel?”

 

“Yes. Don’t be alarmed. Dean is here with me. He must wait out the effects of the spell. He assures me it was meant for twenty four hours. Until then I have control of our vessel.”

 

Sam dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes. “Cas? But how? And why aren’t you in your own body?”

 

“Dean said it was taken and we must find it. My essence was in The Empty and he offered to allow me in until we recover it. It was the only way out.”

 

“Dean asked you to possess him? Did he know the...risks?” Sam was very familiar with an angel having an all access pass to his inner most secrets. He was sure his brother had a shit ton hidden away from Cas. 

 

“Dean bared all this to me before I agreed. We have no secrets from one another.” He closed his eyes. “He wishes to no longer keep this a secret from you either. Dean has professed his love for me and I for him.”

 

Sam laughed through his tears. “That's awesome. I’m really happy for you guys. Wow. Um...guess we need to track down your body, huh?”

 

“That would be preferable.”

 

***

 

_ Wanna fool around? _ Dean asked. Cas would still be in control for a few more hours.

 

_ Dean, I hardly think that’s appropriate, even if it was possible. _

 

_ Come on, we share a body. If you wanna maybe do something with it I’m down. _

 

_ What would you have me do?  _

 

_ Well, you could start getting better acquainted with my...anatomy. _

 

_ You want me to use your hands to grope you? _

 

_ I can be your tour guide. Show you the stuff I like and you’ll know just how good it’s gonna feel when you use your own hands. _

 

_ Dean… _

 

_ Fine.  _

 

_ Don’t sulk. Perhaps it isn’t a terrible idea. _

 

_ Yeah? _

 

_ Just tell me where to start. _

 

Dean chuckled.  _ Start by locking the door or we’ll get interrupted by a cockblocking moose. _

 

Cas crossed the room to turn the lock.

 

_ Okay next you’re gonna have to strip us down. Fast or slow, dealer’s choice. But you definitely want us naked for the fun stuff. _

 

Cas toed off the socks then took off the jeans. Thankfully Dean had only been wearing a tee shirt instead of all the layers. He left the boxer briefs on for a shred of modesty until Dean told him those had to go too. Cas laid them back on the bed and waited for his instructions.

 

_ Dude, loosen up. Don’t be so nervous. You’re not defiling...okay maybe you are, but I want this. It’s been so long since we touched each other. Last time I was all about exploring you and making you feel good. Tonight you have me, laying it all out for you. _

 

_ I do want you, Dean. I’ve thought of our night together many times, wishing we had the chance to recreate it. No one has ever made me feel that way. Only you.  _

 

_ Then relax, baby. Run your hands all over my body. Anywhere you want to touch, even if you want to just run your fingers through my hair.  _

 

_ That sounds nice, Dean. I remember that. I wish I could be kissing you right now. _

 

_ I know, sweetheart. You will soon. _

 

Cas lifted his hands to caress his hair and face. He could feel the sensations for himself but he also registered the memories of doing this before. Dean moaned softly in his head so Cas continued brushing his fingertips over the hot skin.

 

_ Feels good, Cas. Remember when I touched your nipples? How you arched your back when I was rolling them in my fingers? _

 

“Yes, Dean,” he said aloud. His fingers went up to play with the pink nubs. They seemed more sensitive than his own, sending signals to his groin. He had Dean’s body writhing on the bed as his hardening cock filled out to reach his stomach.

 

_ Oh baby that’s it. You’re so good, turning me on. Can’t wait to feel your hands all over. _

 

Cas kept his left hand on Dean’s chest so he could continue the stimulation while taking Dean’s thick cock in his hand. It felt similar in size and weight to his own. He made a few long, loose strokes.

 

_ Oh fuck, Cas. That’s fuckin’ perfect. Just need a little...let me go and reach in the nightstand drawer. Felt better when I did this to you with the lube, right?” _

 

“Oh yes, Dean. So much better.” He found the bottle of lube, some condoms and…”Dean? Is this yours?” He pulled out a hard silicone dildo.

 

_ You think I only like to top? Babe, I have been fantasizing about having you stuffed inside me since before I even saw your gorgeous dick.  _

 

_ I’m not using this, Dean. You will wait for the real thing. _

 

_ Yes! Oh yeah, Cas. You get that hot bod back and I am riding you like Seabiscuit. _

 

Cas caught the image Dean projected of that and it sent waves of pleasure through them both. He pooled some of the lube in his palm and gripped Dean again. This time he glided over the skin in smoother strokes.

 

_ Cup my balls, Cas. Use your thumb to roll them around. Ohhh...just like that. Give them just a little tug. Fuck. You’re gonna make me come so hard. _

 

_ Feels so good, Dean. Almost as good as when you were inside me, taking me, making me yours. _

 

_ I’m yours, Cas. All yours. You’re the one giving me all this pleasure, making me feel so good. _

 

“Dean!”

 

_ Cas! _ They both cried out as the orgasm hit. Cas slowed down until all the cum had been milked from Dean.

 

_ That was fucking amazing!  _

 

“It was. But now we have a mess to deal with.” Cas looked at the white fluid in his hand.

 

_ Baby wipes are in the drawer too.  _

 

“Thank you, Dean. You truly are prepared for an evening of self pleasure.”

 

_ Hey, I had years of quick jerks in the shower because I always had a dad or little brother around. Having my own room means I get to pamper myself a little. _

 

_ When I am myself again I intend to more than take care of your needs. _

 

_ I’m counting on it. _

 

***

 

“The only one of us with wings is Jack and he’s got a bounty on his head. We can’t send him upstairs. It’s too dangerous,” Sam argued.

 

“I’m more powerful than them. I can defend myself. I’ve done it before.” Jack had at least two angels notched on his blade, metaphorically.

 

“Jack, you don’t have full control. You can defend yourself but you haven’t had any offensive training. Gotta agree with Sam on this one.” Dean had gained control of himself and was trying to come up with a viable plan to get Cas’ body back. He stepped back to let Cas weigh in.

 

“We can’t take the risk with you. Even if you manage to retrieve my body, if they draw one drop of blood or grace from you they can track you.” Cas switched. 

 

“Wait, can  _ you _ track Cas? His grace is inside Dean. If we can extract a drop can you go straight to his body?” Sam suggested.

 

“Whoa, I don’t know how much mojo Cas has right now. Or how much he can lose to hang on in here…” Dean’s eyes flashed blue and his hand went for Jack’s blade. His other hand snatched a glass vial from the table and he made a small slit on Dean’s throat. He only let one glowing droplet into the glass before capping it. He took Jack’s hand and passed it over Dean’s wound.

 

“The fuck was that, Cas?” Dean balked when he was back at the wheel.

 

_ I didn’t want to waste time arguing. It’s one drop. As your mate I understand your concern and hesitation. I would feel the same if a large quantity of your blood was required. Would you not act in haste for me? _

 

“You’re right. I would. And we gotta work on that because the whole talking and relationship thing…” He shrugged off weird looks from Sam. He still wasn’t used to all the internal dialogue. He handed the vial over to Jack. “Ball’s in your court, kid.”

 

Jack used the angel blade to make a small cut in his palm. Before it could heal he poured the drop of grace into it. His eyes took on a golden glow. “It’s not in heaven.”

 

“Then where-" Dean started but Jack had vanished. He returned a moment later with Castiel’s body in his arms. He laid him out on the illuminated table in the war room. He passed his hands over it.

 

“This vessel is ready for him to return.” Jack stepped back.

 

“Guess it’s time for you to go, Cas. You have to leave my body now.” Blue light came through Dean’s eyes before the bright tendrils escaped his mouth and nose to enter the lifeless body. Dean’s knees buckled but Sam caught him before he hit the floor.

 

Cas’ body twitched on the table before it started to convulse. “No!” Dean cried out as he draped himself over it to calm the seizure. When Cas’ body went still Dean had fresh tears in his eyes. “Cas, I’m so sorry.” He felt a hand on his head.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, beloved.”

 

“It worked? It fucking worked! Oh god, baby, you’re back.” Dean pulled him up into a tight embrace. He didn’t hesitate to press their lips together, their first kiss in front of Sam. “I love you so much.” He cupped Cas’ face and kissed him again.

 

“And I love you, Dean. You did this. You found me and brought me back.”

 

Sam flung his enormous armspan around then both and buried his face into Castiel’s trench coat. He cried tears of joy and relief and maybe a hundred other emotions.

 

“Cas, losing you was like losing Dean. You were my brother, my best friend. I’m so happy right now. Oh, shit,” he released them and wiped his eyes. “Just...wow. I can’t believe we pulled this off.”

 

Dean let Cas go to turn and embrace a stunned Jack. “Couldn’t have done it without you, kid. Thank you. I’ll never forget what you did for me, for us.”

 

The normally stoic young man found himself experiencing some very human emotions. He touched the tears on his own cheeks. Cas slid off the table and took the boy into his arms. 

 

“I still want to be your father, Jack.”

 

Jack allowed himself to be swept up and he wept into Castiel’s shoulder. “I still need you to be.”

 

Dean sat on the edge of the table, wiping his own face with the back of his hands. He felt kind of empty without Cas inside him. He already missed just sharing a thought without having to use words.

 

_ We can still do that. Our bond is stronger than ever. _

 

Dean blinked.  _ Really? Oh babe we’re totally exploiting this around Sam.  _ He grinned.

 

“This calls for a celebration, Winchester style. Jack’s got a fake I.D. I say beer and nachos!” Dean clapped his hands together loudly.

 

***

 

Dean strutted into Donny’s bar holding Cas’ hand, ignoring a couple sideways glances. He left him, Sam, and Jack at a table while he went up to put in their order.

 

“Kid got I.D.?” Donny asked. 

 

“Yeah, my old man’s kid,” Dean motioned for Jack to come up. He took out his wallet and slid his fake license across the bar. Donny looked at it and gave it back. “We kosher?”

 

“Yeah, he’s good.” Donny grabbed four bottles from under the bar. “Your old man? Thought you were a ladies’ man.”

 

Dean shrugged. “The heart wants what the heart wants. More action for you, man,” Dean slugged his shoulder. “Holler when the nachos are up.” He slid a fifty over and told Donny to keep the change.

 

Cas actually missed the taste of beer. That first sip made him feel real again,  _ home. _ He was with his family. It was far from the perfect homecoming but...perfect. Dean had an arm around him and his green eyes were shining. Sam was smiling. Jack shoveled a huge bite of nachos into his mouth and reminded him of Dean.

 

Dean saw a couple cougars on the prowl select a couple songs on the old jukebox. They started out dancing with each other then made their way to the table. He was ready to keep them from pouncing on Jack when one tapped him on the shoulder instead.

 

“You wanna dance?”

 

Dean grinned. “Love to.” He stood and offered his hand to Cas. “Honey?” Cas accepted to the surprise of the two women. The faster song was ending and a slower one came on. Dean took the lead and showed Cas some of his moves.

 

“I like this, Dean. You are much more open than I anticipated.”

 

“Yeah, me too. I dunno. Never had something this awesome before. Got me a devastatingly handsome guy. Maybe I wanna show us off a little, make ‘em jealous that you’re coming home with me tonight.”

 

“I think they should be jealous of  _ me _ .”

 

Dean swayed him around till the slow song ended and gave him a quick peck before coming back to the table. Sam had a goofy grin on his face.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Just watching you two be so cute it’s gross.” Sam finished off his beer. “Come on, Jack. Let’s go shoot some pool.” He leaned down to whisper to Dean. “We’ll catch a cab. Go  _ celebrate _ .”

 

Dean winked and grabbed Cas’ hand.  _ Sam’s giving us a little alone time. _

 

_ I see. I think we should spend it wisely. _

 

***

 

Cas wished for his powers. He wanted to snap his fingers or wave his hand to rid them of their clothes once they tumbled into Dean’s room. Instead there was fumbling and tugging and tripping when shoes were involved. They even knocked heads once trying to kiss while they removed their pants. 

 

By the time they hit the bed they were both laughing and the kisses were sloppier. They wrestled around a little until Cas had Dean pinned down. Dean’s laughter faded to a smile.

 

“What?” Cas asked.

 

“Just witnessing a miracle. Got everything I ever wanted right here.”

 

“You’re  _ my _ miracle, Dean. Finding true love and happiness.”

 

“Aww...now we’re all mushy.”

 

“I like this side of you. Makes me want to make love to you all night long.”

 

“Mmm...I want you to. But we’re human... _ mostly _ . Round one is gonna go by quick and we’ll need a little downtime to go again.”

 

Cas leaned forward and kissed him slowly, dragging Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth. “I’ve waited years to feel your touch again. I plan to enjoy every second. And then enjoy you again and again until we can’t get out of this bed.”

 

_ Fuck, baby. You don’t know how much it turns me on to hear you say that. _

 

Cas looked down at Dean’s erection and raised his eyebrow.  _ I believe I have some idea. _

 

He was conflicted on how much time he should spend on foreplay. He knew all of Dean’s sensitive spots. He could offer so many kinds of stimulation. But he also knew Dean wouldn’t want to come before he was inside him. Cas figured out how to split the difference.

 

He retrieved the lube from the drawer where he’d left it.  _ Condom? _

 

Dean shook his head.  _ Just you.  _

 

Cas coated his fingers with the lube and reached down between Dean’s legs. He lavished attention on one of Dean’s nipples with his hot mouth and tongue. Dean cradled his head and moaned as Cas pushed past his rim.

 

_ Already driving me crazy, baby. Can’t wait to feel you inside me.  _

 

Cas played with him some more before pushing in a second finger. He moved inside Dean just as Dean had done for him years ago, stretching him, opening him. He took his time leading up to the third.

 

“Ohhh...Cas...come on...please,” Dean begged him.

 

“Patience, Dean. You were gentle with me and made it a wonderful experience.”

 

“I ain’t no virgin, Cas.”

 

“It’s your first time taking me as your lover like this and I want you to be fully prepared.”

 

“You’re the boss.” Dean tried to act as chill as possible with three fingers in his ass. His cock was achingly hard and precum beaded up on his slit. He was tempted to roll them over and sink down on Cas.

 

“I know your thoughts, Dean. Not tonight. Tonight I get to truly worship this divine creation.” Cas removed his fingers and used that hand to coat his rigid length. He lined himself up with the now gaping, pink hole and pushed forward, sinking himself balls deep.

 

“Fuck!” Dean cried out. Cas almost pulled away.  _ Don’t you fucking dare. Just let me adjust. _

 

Cas settled down on top of him and sucked lightly in his neck as he felt Dean contract and release around him. He waited for Dean to tell him it was okay to move before making a hesitant shift in his hips. He’d only done this once before and hoped he could satisfy his lover.

 

_ Yes, baby, you’re so perfect. Feels so good. _ Dean praised to reassure him. He liked the slow and easy roll of Cas moving inside him. His prostate got brushed by the slight curvature of Cas’ dick instead of getting pounded. 

 

_ So beautiful, Dean. I’ve wanted you for so long. _ Cas loved hearing the slight hitch in Dean’s breath at every thrust. His mouth was open and his green eyes stayed focused on Castiel’s. He could see the love and the desire in them.

 

_ I want this to keep going but it feels too good to hold back. Are you close? _

 

“Closer than you think, Dean.” Cas picked up his pace a little and wrapped his fist around Dean’s cock. He pumped in time with his thrusts until he felt Dean clench down on him. Cum oozed from Dean and he felt himself reach his own climax. He collected a couple baby wipes for his hand and their stomachs but stayed inside Dean. “Better than a toy?”

 

“Much better, sweetheart. So which do you like better, top or bottom?”

 

“Must I choose? Both are very satisfying. Do you have a preference?”

 

“Not really. We can switch it up depending on where the mood takes us. All I care about is being with you.”

 

“That’s all I care about too.”

 

Dean traced his fingertips up and down Cas’ spine. “So this is life now? Me, you, another grown stepkid?”

 

“You wish to parent Jack together?”

 

“Me and Sam have been looking out for him. You’re his dad now and since I’m your...what are we?”

 

“Lovers, partners.”

 

“You wanna be more than that?”

 

“What is more?”

 

“How does Cas Winchester sound? You kinda need a last name as a human. Unless you’re Cher or Bono.”

 

“Is that a proposal?”

 

“Nah. We can skip all that. I’ll go buy us a couple rings. Unless you want all the pomp and circumstance.”

 

“Marriage existed long before ceremony and paperwork. I can forego all of it to just declare ourselves mated.”

 

“Good. I now pronounce us Mr. and Mr. Winchester.” Dean pulled him down to seal the deal with a kiss.

 

“Now how long do we have to wait before we consummate our union?” Cas smirked at him.

 

“We got all night, baby.”


End file.
